Zoro's Love confession
by Shirayuki Usagi
Summary: Zoro has always had a "close" relationship with Luffy . Zoro finally decides confess his feeling for Luffy during Valentines day . Luffy's reaction will surprise us all . Read to find out what happens (the end has a cute moment ) . There is also a reference to The Last : Naruto the Movie .


Luffy and Zoro have always had a "close" relationship . Zoro decides he is going to confess his feelings for Luffy once and for all during Valentines Day .

Valentine's Day was coming up and Zoro decided he was going to confess his feelings to Luffy . How Luffy was going react to his Confession would surprise them all . "Hey , I need you guys to keep my surprise from Luffy okay ? " asked Zoro who was looking around to make sure Luffy wasn't there . "What exactly is this surprise of yours ? " asked Nami who was extremely curious about what his surprise would be . She had always known that they had a "close" relationship . So she had a pretty good idea what his surprise for Luffy was going to be . "Its ... um...um...a ...". Zoro found himself unable to answer Nami's question . "Let me guess , a love confession " ? "WAIT WHAT ? " yelled the rest of the crew who turned to look at Zoro . "How'd you know ? " asked Zoro . "Its pretty obvious to me Zoro . You've always had a close relationship with Luffy . If it isn't a love confession what else would it be ? " Zoro was really surprised that Nami knew what he was going to tell Luffy even before he could tell the rest of the crew . " We'll keep your little _surprise_ for Luffy until Valentines day .

 **ON VALENTINES DAY**

It was Valentines day and it was also the day of Zoro's confession . As Zoro was preparing his speech , the rest of the crew was making sure that Luffy wouldn't find out about Zoro's confession until it was time . "Hey guys , have you seen Zoro anywhere " asked Luffy who had been looking for Zoro for about an hour and a half . "Zoro's doing something _**very important**_ right now , Luffy " said Usopp . "Oh well " said Luffy "I guess i'll look for him later then " . "Fine by us" said the whole crew simultaneously as they watched Luffy wander off to do whatever he was going to do . "So how are we gonna go about with this" asked Zoro who had no idea how he was going to confess his love to Luffy . "Just go for it " said Nami "If you think too much , the speech is gonna go wrong " .

 **A Few hours later**

"Are you ready , Zoro ? " asked Nami who couldn't wait to see Luffys reaction to Zoro's love confession . "I guess..." said Zoro as he took a deep breath . "LUFFY , I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU . " yelled Zoro with all his might . Within a few seconds , a door slammed open and Luffy yells "OH SURPRISE FOR ME " ? Luffy had always been that type of person that loved getting surprises from other people . "Hold on " said Zoro as he took a paper out of his haramaki . "A piece of paper " ? asked Luffy as he tilted his head sideways ." This is the moment " thought Zoro as he started to read his speech . "We have been friends for a long time and I don't really know how to say this but ... I'm in love with you Luffy . As Zoro finished his Speech , the rest of the crew were clapping their hands and Zoros face had turned red . "I know , and I'm in love with you too . " said Luffy . "What did you just say " ? asked Zoro . He thought he heard Luffy wrong . "I said I'm in love with you " said Luffy in a nice calm composure . " I've always thought we were more than just _regular_ friends " . Zoro runs up to Luffy and holds Luffy in a deep embrace as he kisses him . Luffy tries to pull away from the deep embrace but eventually gives up . Nami covers Chopper's eyes just in time .

 **YAY FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY ZOROXLUFFY LOVE CONFESSION . IVE BEEN THINKING OF WRITING THIS FOR A LONG TIME . The "I'm in love with you " and the "What did you just say" and the "I said I'm in love with you" parts are taken from the English dub movie of The Last : Naruto the Movie in the part when Naruto confesses his love to Hinata . The dub isn't as good as the Japanese version but it was still pretty good .**

"


End file.
